Sister of the Winchesters
by 1Whitedragon
Summary: During a case Racheal found her half brothers and her father. So now she and her friend Micheal Langdon are on the road with them in search of the creature that killed their mom and hers'. The Winchesters siblings and the Antichrist on the road together, how fun will that be.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own…**

**A/N: Sorry, this will be the last change, I promise. If you like the other one I will put it back.**

When the nun's finally passed her door and turned towards the left side of the hallway. A fifteen year old year Racheal Helsing quietly got out of bed, fully clothed and reached under her bed to get her bag. After making sure that she got everything she tied up her long dark brown hair and she went towards the window. She climbed down the pipes and with quiet and quick steps she was able to pass the guards without being detected and headed towards the other building that was close by. She was ready to leave this place but there was one last thing she needed to do. Once she was able to get in the building she headed downstairs to the underground tunnels and looked for a special room. She walked passed about four doors till she found the one she was looking for. It took a while to picket the lock, especially with old ones, but she was able to get it. With a smile she opened the door wide.

"Told you I wouldn't leave you." She smiled

A pale angelic looking 15 year old boy looked up at her from his cell. He quickly got up and tackle her with a tight hug. In the light she could see how beat up he was with all the bruises on his body.

"Please don't leave me again. Please." He cried

She managed to bring his face up and cupped his cheeks so that he'll look at her.

"I promise to never leave your side again. Now let's hurry and get out of here." She said

She took his hand and shut the door before hurrying them out of there. They hid a few times when a few priest guard walked by before they made it to the door.

"So what's the plan?" He asked

The girl looked at her watch and smirked.

"We just got to wait for it." She said

He looked at her with a confused look on his face till there was a huge tremor that nearly made him fell. Then a loud unnatural howl was heard.

"What was that?" He asked

"Our distraction. Come on." She said

She took his hand again and the two hurried out the door. While they were running out in the courtyard they saw the priest and some guards trying to fight off a very large black dog that had a spike fiery blue tail.

"So awesome!" The boy said in awe at the beast.

"Run now. Awe later." She said as she tugged him towards the gate.

Thankfully the gate was busted open because of the beast so they were able to get out of the Vatican. A Nessian stopped by them and a young woman with short hair and blue streaks popped out of the roof window.

"Hurry up you two! Let's fucking get out of here!" The short hair said

The two hurried in the back of the car and the driver speeds off.

"So Racheal, who's the new guy?" The short haired girl asked

"This is Micheal Langdon. Micheal these are friends of mine, the driver is Kurt Nowak and Missy Romon." Racheal said

"Hi." Missy said

"What'd up." Kurt nodded in the rearview mirror.

Micheal just nodded at them.

Racheal rolled down the window and lean out so she could let out a sharp whistle. Back at the Vatican the beast heard it and ran off the grounds. Once it did it leaped into the air and formed into a smaller form as it leaped from building to building before it landed on the car they were in. It transformed again but this time in a puppy size husky and jumped in the roof window. Racheal was able caught it before it fell and the puppy started licking her face.

"Yes, yes. I missed you too." Racheal smiled and turned to Micheal. "This is Midnight. She's a hellhound."

The creature jumped into his arms and started licking him too which was making him smile.

"She like the scooby to our little gang." Racheal said

"Seeing that she likes, makes it official." Kurt said "Welcome to the supernatural family."

The word family gave him the feeling of some hope once more. After going through that hell he was about to lose all the hope that he had. Seeing this, Racheal placed a hand on his free one and squeezed it a little. The touch was supposed to be a small gesture to cheer him up, to let him know that he wasn't alone, but it became something more to Micheal. He felt his heart beating really fast, his face was heated up and never wanted to be away from her.

"I have to ask, why did you come back for me?" Micheal said

"Ever since I was a child I can always sense what is evil and what is good. I always believed that just because evil created it or made it, it doesn't make them evil." Racheal said "It's choices that we make. When I first saw you Micheal I knew you weren't evil. I sensed goodness in you. And I still do."

Her words made him blush more and wanted to prove her right.

"So...what's going to happen to me now?" Micheal asked

"You'll be staying with me and my grandfather. He believes that he could help you with your powers." Racheal said

This brought relief for him to hear and intertwined her hand with his. He was happy to have a place to stay and to be with Racheal. After holding Midnight in his one arm he leaned his head on Racheal's shoulder and started to close his eyes. It was a very eventful night for him and was happy to be around someone that cared about him.

.

.

.

It has been two years since that day. Since then Micheal and Racheal have been in the guidance and training of her grandfather Gaberial Van Helsing. He has been able to help Micheal with his inner demon with mediation and trained him with Racheal on how to control their powers. It was difficult to not let his demon side out but Micheal wanted to prove that he was good, not only for Racheal but to himself as well.

It took awhile for Micheal to come out of his shell and become social with others. Well other than with Racheal and Midnight. He became good friends with Kurt and Missy and a few other people that were friends of Van Helsing. Then during their time together the two teenagers have gotten really close. It didn't take long for them to become a couple. If anyone or anything ever harmed Racheal, let's just say that Micheal will make sure they no longer exist.

.

.

.

'**Priest are you there?**

**Can you hear my voice?**

**Do you hear my prayers?**

**Are you out there?**

**Forgive me priest**

**For I have sinned (I know not what I do)**

**Mother I am here, I can hear you song**

**I can feel your fear, he's done you wrong**

**Temptation fed, his own desires**

**In the ring of fire (in the ring of fire.)**

**Tonight!'**

Down the long highway road Racheal and Micheal were driving in the states in a classic red and black mustang, heading towards Manning, Colorado. A now fully grown Midnight was in the backseat with her head sticking out the back window. Racheal smiled at the scene and scratched the hellhounds head. When Micheal heard their favorite song "Black Wedding" on the radio he turned it on higher for her before placing a hand on her thigh. Racheal couldn't help but smile at this but she turned it back down so they could talk about the case.

"As much as I love that song, we need to discuss the case." She said

He let out a sigh but nodded.

"So why did we have to come back to the states after all this time?" He asked

"Two hundred years ago grandpa helped one of his appearance with this gun called the Colt. It's one of the few weapons that can kill almost any monster." Racheal explained "It disappeared a few years. Grandpa has been trying to find it but no luck. That was until a week ago an old friend of his found out who has it now."

"And that is?" He asked

"Daniel Elkins. According to our files, he's a specialist vampire hunter. Except these vampires are a different breed from the ones we're used to." She said

"If he has this gun then what if he doesn't want to give us it?" He asked

"Why do you think grandpa send us?" She smirked as she slid closer to his side.

Micheal smirked as he leaned down and kissed her before turning the music back up.

'**I would've loved you for a thousand years**

**I would've died for you**

**I would've sacrificed it all my dear**

**I would've bled for you**

'**Til death do us part**

**You were unholy right from the start**

**It's a nice night for a black wedding**

**Yeah, it's a nice night for a black wedding **

**Nice night for a black wedding**

**Nice night for a black wedding**

**Nice night for a black wedding**

**Nice night for a black wedding'**

.

.

.

It wasn't until night that they made it to Elkins cabin. Midnight started growling and that's when they heard a huge ruckus inside the cabin.

They hurried towards the cabin and Micheal knocked down the door. When they both got inside they saw a bunch of vampires beating down an old man that they believed to be Elkins.

"Okay...back away from the old man and you all might get to live." Racheal said

The vampires just laughed.

"Do you two baby lambs really think you can take us down?" A dark hair female vampire smirked

Racheal believed that she was the alpha.

"Lambs? Really? Well I guess it's better than being called Pigs from Werewolves." Micheal said

One of the vampires went after Racheal but Midnight transform into her hellhound form (which was a medium size version than before) and started mauling the vampire's throat. When she ripped it's head off she went after another vampire. Racheal unsheathed her swords and started beheading some vampires that came her way. When one came close to her Micheal used his telekinesis powers and ended up pinning them all to the wall. The one that nearly harmed her he used his pyrokinesis powers to destroy not only the vampires body but also it's soul. This power got them all scared shitless. Micheal smirked at this as he could see it in their eyes.

"As you can see I can kill you all without even blinking. But I'm in a good mood right now so I'm gonna give you all a choice. You can leave now and we can kill each other another time. Or I could just kill you all right now. Which is it?" He said

The female alpha grunted as she tried to move but it was no use.

"Alright! Alright. We'll leave." She said

After reading her mind, making sure she wasn't gonna double cross them he let them go. They all hurried out of the cabin. The female alpha was the last to leave but not before looking back at the couple and the beast with a glare. When the vampires were far away Midnight transformed back into its husky form and both Racheal and Micheal were able to relax. Micheal walked over to his love and check her over to make sure she was untouched and unharmed.

"I'm fine, Micheal, you know that." She smiled

He smiled too but still made sure that she wasn't harm. A painful moan was what got their attention and just remembered about old man Elkins. They were surprised that he was still alive. Racheal walked over towards him and grabbed something to place pressure on his wound. When the old man saw her he thought he was starting at a ghost.

"El-Elizabeth?" Elkins asked

The name brought sadness in Rachael eyes and shook her head.

"No. I'm her daughter, Racheal." She said

"Yo-You look...j-just like her. But not...not your eyes." Elkins said "You have your daddy's eyes."

Micheal raised a brow at that. Racheal had told him a lot about her mother but never mention her father once. If he ever asked about her father she had this angry look in her eyes. Not just her, her grandfather too.

Wanting to change the subject Racheal asked him about the colt. He pointed towards the safe that was opened. Micheal noticed the old gun that was inside and when he picked it up he saw that it was one Van Helsing described to them.

"This is it." He said before putting it inside his jacket holster.

After bandaging his wound up as best as they could they carried him to the car and drove him to the nearest hospital. They didn't stay long at the hospital and went to check into a hotel.

The two days later Elkins got a visitor from an old friend. John Winchester and to his surprise his two sons that he had heard about, Dean and Sam Winchester.

"Heard about the attack. We went to your house and saw it trashed. What happened?" John asked

"They weren't all gone, John. Some of them survived it seems." Elkins said weakly.

The doctors were able to help with the damage but they believe he didn't have a long time to live.

"The vampires?" Dean asked

Elkins nodded.

"I swear, everytime I hear that it sounds funny." Dean whispered to Sam.

"You're lucky to be alive." John said

"I guess I did have luck on my side. They would've killed me if it wasn't for those two kid hunters." Elkins said

"Kids?" Sam asked

Elkins ignored Sam's question and turned to John.

"She looked just like Elizabeth, John. She looked just like her. But...she had your eyes." He said

John stood up straight and his eyes widen in shock. Dean and Sam looked over at their father as they didn't know what the old man was talking about. They remembered a huntress name Elizabeth Helsing when they were kids and knew she was a close friend of their fathers.

"She has the colt, John. I thought she was with you. I thought…" Elkins was cut off as his machines started beeping loudly.

The monitors on the machines were losing his pulse. Sam called for the doctors and they hurried inside to try and save him. John and his son's waited outside of the room to give them space.

"Dad, what was he talking about?" Sam asked "Who's this girl? What was he talking about a colt?"

"When he said Elizabeth's name, was he talking about that Helsing chick you partnered up 18 years ago?" Dean asked

John rubbed head his eyes with a sigh before sitting down in one of the chairs in the hallway.

"I never knew how to tell you boys this. Back then, after a hunt...Elizabeth and I...had a moment together." John explained "A couple of months after that day, she called me and told me that she was pregnant. You boys have a sister."

"What?" Dean and Sam asked


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own…**

At the motel that the Winchesters were in Sam and Dean were in their room while their dad went off trying to find their sister and the colt. He still hasn't explained why the colt was so important or said anything else about their sister, other than her name. The boys only remembered a little bit about Elizabeth Helsing. At times she was like a second mom to them. She cared about their well being when they were hurt or sick. Was able to put their dad in his place when he tried to push them far. With Sam, she was very supportive of the normal things that he wanted to do. When John would eject to it Elizabeth would put her foot down and gave him a look that would scare them all.

Sam had always tried to contact her in the past but could never get her. He didn't understand until now. John told them that eight years ago Elizabeth died by the same demon that killed their mother. After hearing this Sam wanted to find their sister and protect from the demon if it was after her too. He did some research on Racheal but only found a few old school pictures of her, school records, and the orphanages that she's been in until she was 14. After that, nothing. She was taken to another place in Rome when she turned 15.

The two stopped what they were doing when the door opened and John came in.

"It took me a while to find the right tape from the hospital to get their description." John said "Now all we have to do is find out where they were staying at. If she's anything like her mom I say she is staying in a hotel."

"Oh, I remember those days." Dean chuckled

"Yeah, I remember dad nearly having a heart attack after learning how much the room service bill you made." Sam chuckled

The two laughed till John gave them a look. So Sam went on his laptop again and wrote down possible hotel's that Racheal could be in. After splitting the names up the three got on their phones and started calling. It took a few calls but Dean was able to get something.

"Yes. Yeah. Thank you very much. Bye." Dean said before hanging up and turned towards his brother and dad. "Okay so the front desk said that the only girl that matched Racheal's description came in two days ago with a tall blonde hair guy and a dog. Not much it but could be her."

"Where?" John asked as he got up and grabbed his jacket.

"The Four Seasons." Dean said

"Sounds like a place Elizabeth would go to but how does she have the money to spend on a place like that?" Sam said while packing his stuff.

"She's a rich heiress on her grandma's side." John said before grabbing his stuff and headed out the door.

The boys stood still after hearing that.

"Wait. Elizabeth was loaded and he couldn't hang on to her for us to have some of that cash?" Dean said

Sam rolled his eyes before placing his bag over his shoulder.

.

.

.

In the hotel Micheal was on the king size bed flickering through the channels while Midnight was sleeping on her bed that was on the floor. Racheal was pacing around the room as she was talking to her grandfather on her phone.

"Okay, granpas, we'll wait for your call. Alright then, bye." She said before hanging up.

She sighed and laid down on the bed.

"He's in Canada right now dealing with another case. It's gonna take a day or two to get it done." She said "He'll call us on where to meet him."

"So we got another day or two to ourselves." He smirked as he turned to his side. "We don't get that very often."

He placed a hand on hip and started rubbing her skin. She smiled as she knew what he was suggesting.

"You're such a guy." She laughed

He got up and the next thing she knew he was on top of her. Then he took her right hand to placed it where his heart was and the tattoo that he had with her name on it.

"Only to the one that I love." He whispered "I don't care how young people think we are. I knew from the moment I met you there was a connection between us. I believe we were meant to be."

His words made her smile up at him. He leaned down and kissed her, with a deep slowness. When she opened her mouth he darted his tongue out to explore her month. They both battle for dominance but like always he won. His hands started to roam up and down her body while she ran her fingers through his hair. Then his lips started kissing down her jaw, to her neck but stop by her chest. He helped her take off her top before started attacking her breast. One hand was playing with left breast while his lips suck and nip at her right breast. Racheal moaned his name started grinding against his pelvis. The gesture made him moan against her breast as he could already feel his cock getting hard.

"When I'm done eating you up, I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow." He whispered as switch breast.

Hearing him say those words made her wetter and wanted him now. When he was done playing her breast he continued kissing her down south. He took off her P.J shorts and panties and was about to go down on her till Midnight started barking at the door when someone was opening. John, Sam and Dean walked in the room to see Racheal and Micheal in bed.

"What the fuck!" Racheal yelled

She and Micheal quickly covered themselves.

"Get the fuck out, this is our room!" Micheal yelled

"You better get the fuck off my daughter, boy, before I beat you dead!" John yelled

"Dad, calm down." Dean said

He was about to charge at the boy but Sam and Dean were able to hold him back.

"Uh...why don't you two get dressed and we'll come back in when your ready." Sam said as he and Dean drag their dad out of the room.

When they did he quickly shut the door.

"I told you that we should have knocked." Sam told Dean

"Well how was I supposed to know they were gonna...do that." Dean said

"The fact that they're teenagers that are not siblings and had asked for a king size bed." Sam stated "You pretty much did that all the time when you were her age."

"Give me that damn key, I'm gonna kill that kid." John said, reaching for the key card.

"Dad, no. You have no right to." Sam said as he hid the key card away.

"I'm her father, that gives me all the right to." John glared

"She doesn't even know that, does she? From what you told us you never once thought to see her or be part of her life." Sam said

The fighting continued for a few more minutes till the door open to a clothed Racheal.

"Okay, you fuckers better tell me who you are before I put a bullet in all you assholes." She glared before pulling a gun on them.

"Hey, watch your mouth young lady." John said

Dean stepped in between them and tried to be the peacekeeper.

"Okay let's all calm down. We obviously got off on the wrong foot here." He said and turned to Racheal. "I'm Dean Winchester. This is my brother Sam and our father John."

Hearing John's name made her clench her fist and they all saw the hate in her eyes. Micheal appeared behind her and John saw that he had the colt in his hand.

"Everything alright, love." He whispered

"Yup, looks like my dad decided to finally show himself after all these years." Racheal said before uncocking her gun.

"Um...can we please go inside and talk about this before we draw more attention?" Sam asked

Neither of them want to but they saw how some of the other guest were popping their heads out of their rooms and look at them.

"Fine." She scoffed

They let them in but they kept their distance from them. John was gonna step closer but Midnight let out a warning growl and two barks that made him step back.

"Good girl." Micheal smirked

John just glared at the blonde man.

"Okay. Why are you guys here?" Racheal asked

Before they could say anything Micheal read their minds and knew what they wanted.

"They want the colt." He said

"Uh...yeah...but how…?" Sam said

"I have my ways. I guess you can say we're a little alike...Sammy." Micheal mocked

This got Dean to glance over Sam with a raised brow. They wondered if he was just like Sam.

"Well too bad, we found it first." Racheal said

"Do you even know what that gun does?" John asked

"It can kill Demons and some other monster but there are five beings that it can't kill. It was created by Samuel Colt in the 1800's. He got the idea from my grandpa." She stated

"Van Helsing had sent us to retrieve it as it was meant to be brought to him after Samuel Colt died." Micheal said

"Why are you saying that as if he was still alive?" Dean asked

Racheal looked over at John and Sam with a brow raised. Almost every hunter in the world knows that Van Helsing is immortal.

"Um Dean...Gabirel Van Helsing is immortal. He's the most legendary hunter in our world. Elizabeth even told us stories about him before." Sam said "You even dressed as him for Halloween once."

Dean stayed silent for a few minutes before the realization hit him. Racheal pinched the bridge of her nose as she couldn't believe that he was her older brother.

"Well good for your grandpa but we need the gun now." Dean said

He tried to step forward but Midnight got up and growled aggressively with a few barks.

"Can you cool down Cujo here?" He asked as he backed away.

"Then stop stepping towards us. She's very protective of us." Racheal said

Dean looked back down at the snarling dog that was ready in attack mode. He was normally a dog person but this one just gave him very bad vibes.

"Racheal, why does your grandfather want the colt anyway?" Sam asked

"Why don't you ask John here? They're pretty much after the same thing." She said

John straightened his posture when she said that.

"He's knows about the demon that killed her?" John asked

"Yes." Racheal said "It's the same demon that killed your late wife."

John's eyes lower with guilt written all over his face. Micheal tilted his head to the side after reading John's mind before leaning down to Racheal's ear.

"He knew what it was that killed her." He whispered

It didn't mattered to her. Ever since that they she had vowed to kill the very thing that killed her mother. The reason why she had such hate towards John was that he knew about her and never once tried to contact her or even thought about taking her in. After her mom's death she had to move from orphanage to orphanage. Like every orphan she had hoped and believed that one day her father will come and take her away from this pain. But as the days have passed that hope was crushed and she had to do what she had to in order to survive. When she was 14, she was finally able to find and get ahold of her grandfather but before he could get her she was taken to that hell hole in Rome. She was never going to forgive him.

"You were eight years old when she died?" Sam asked

"The fire department found her pinned to the ceiling after they put out the fire on our house." She said

"Do you know why? Was she tracking it down or…?" Sam asked

"No, she was dealing with a haunting back then." She said

"Did you see what this demon looked like?" Dean asked

"No, I was at school when it happen." She said

Dean and Sam couldn't help but feel sorry for her. They both knew what it was like to lose someone dear to them from this demon. Sam slow but calmly walked over towards with his hands up to show Midnight that he means no harm towards the two. Midnight growl a little but walked over to her masters and sat down next to them, though she still kept an eye on him.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you. Elizabeth...was a great woman. She was like a mom towards Dean and I when we were young." Sam said "Since we are looking for the same demon, why don't you join us. We can team up together and destroy it."

"We don't work well with other hunters." Micheal said, placing an arm around Racheal's waist.

"At lease with hunters that we don't know." Racheal said "You guys wouldn't understand our ways."

"Hey, we're family, you can trust us." Dean said

"Family?" Racheal glared

Micheal winced and gave Dean a look that told him to back down. After what she told him two nights ago she had some father abandonment issues.

"Tell me the truth, how long have you all known that I was your sister?" Racheal asked with hate in her eyes.

Dean was going to lie but Sam believed she deserved the truth.

"Last night." Sam said "Dean and I just found out last night."

She appreciated his honesty and then glared daggers at John.

"So how long John?" She asked

John closed his eyes and sighed. He knew that she was angry at him for never being in her life and taking her in. To him he always thought that she would be safer that way. That as long as enemies didn't know about her she'd get to live a normal life.

"Your mother told me a few months after she left." He said

"And when she died, did it ever pop in your mind that I might need you then?" She asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"I did." John said

"Don't fucking lie." She glared

"Hey I told you watch your mouth, young lady. And I am telling you the truth. I did want to take you in. I did. But I didn't want you to have this life. I thought I was protecting you by staying away." John said

Micheal leaned down and whispered that he was telling her the truth. She didn't care. After the bullying at the orphanage and beatings from the nuns and priest she wasn't going to forgive him that easy.

"Well you didn't." She spat "I had to protect myself all those years. You have no idea what it was like. Now get out of our room."

"Look Racheal…" John started and tried to walk towards her.

"GET OUT!" She yelled

Suddenly an unseen force pushed John to the wall and pinned him there for a few seconds. When he was released Dean and Sam looked at her with wide eyes. That's when they knew that she was just like Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own…**

The room was quiet.

No one knew what to say.

Micheal stood in front of Racheal in case they were going to try something. Whenever hunters find out about their power they become small minded and tried to kill them. In the end either he or Racheal ended up erasing their minds. When she let John go he stumbled a little before standing up. Sam and Dean tensed a little as they knew how their dad was going to react but what he said shocked them both.

"I see you inherited your moms' powers." He said

"What?" Micheal, Dean and Sam said together

John just let out chuckled.

"Elizabeth was a witch from her moms' side of the family." He said and looked at his sons. "Boys, how do think we met in the first place."

"Well from what I remember you said you met on a haunting campground in California in 84." Dean said

"Yeah, and she had to use her powers most of time." John said, then he looked at Micheal. "I can only assume that makes you a warlock."

Micheal just nodded, not really sure how they'll react to what he really was.

Dean and Sam on the other hand were started to second guess on things. Elizabeth had told them that there were two different kinds of witches and warlocks. There are those that are born with magic and then there are dark ones that get their powers' from demons. Now most of Racheal's and Micheal's abilities made sense but still didn't understand why the same was killed Elizabeth off.

"Why are you still here?" Racheal asked "Maybe if you haven't guessed yet that push was supposed to scare you."

"Racheal, your mother did that every time when we argued. It didn't scare me then, and it doesn't scare me now." John said

"Look...how about we get out of this room and talk this over at a diner. We could negotiate and get to know each other." Dean suggested "I heard there's a diner that makes the best burgers' in town."

Racheal looked at Micheal and he nodded, telling her that they were all right.

"Fine." She said

They ended in a nice looking diner to ordered lunch. Once inside they took a large booth at the back. John noticed that most of the young women were staring at Micheal. He watched this as he wanted to see if the kid would flirt or look at any of them when his daughter wasn't looking. He could tell that he was a good-looking guy as many girls in the place stared at him but they would back away when Racheal glare at them. John smirked at this as she had her mothers' glare. It was the same one Elizabeth would give when other women try to flirt with him. To his surprise Micheal didn't even acknowledge them and wrapped an arm around Racheal's waist, pulling her close. John was happy about that but still didn't trust him. Whether she likes or not he was her father and he didn't like the fact that she was dating. When they sat down the waitress on their side came up and handed them their menus.

"Can I get you guys anything to drink?" She asked

"I'll get a sweet tea." Sam said

"Coke for me." Micheal said as he was still looking at the menu.

"I need a beer." Racheal said dryly

"Nice try, missy, you're still underage." John scowled

"Fine, a coke for me as well." Racheal rolled her eyes.

"Two beers for me and him, Amanda." Dean said after reading her name tag and winked at her.

"Coming right up, cutie." She smirked

Dean watched her as she walked away.

"Dude." Sam said

Dean looked back at them and saw Sam, Racheal, and Micheal giving him a look.

"What?" Dean smiled

Racheal rolled her eyes and just shook her head. It wasn't long till the waitress came back with their drinks.

"Here are your drinks. Are you ready to order?" She asked

"Yes sweetheart. I'm gonna have your bacon cheeseburger meal. Extra bacon and extra crispy. And I'll have the loaded bacon cheese fries on the side." Dean said

"I'll get the chicken grilled salad, with ranch dressing. With extra chicken on there please." Sam said

"I'll have your ribeye steak with mashed potatoes and corn cob on the side." John said

"For me I'll have the bacon cheeseburger as well but I'll have normal fries, and a fruit platter." Racheal said

"I'll have the same but extra fries." Micheal said

After she wrote them all down she took their menus and Dean watched her walk away again.

"Wow, he's an idiot and a pig." Racheal mocked to Sam.

"You'll get use to him." Sam smirked before sipping his sweet tea.

"Hey." Dean glared

"So how did you two meet?" John asked Micheal and Racheal as he wanted to know about them.

Micheal looked down in sadness and anger as he hated that place. He was grateful to have met Racheal but it was hell for both of them. Racheal saw the look in his eyes and intertwined their hands together to keep him calm.

"We met at the Roman church secret underground academy." Racheal said

"The Iscariot" John whispered

Now he knew that they must have went through hell. Elizabeth had told him about the place and it was nowhere near perfect or heavenly. They were cruel, strict and believed that everything they do was what God wanted them to do. Not to mention the person that was in charge of it, Joseph Carthel, was a power hungry bastard that believe he was chosen to lead God's army. John hated the fucking bastard as he always showed his lust side towards Elizabeth. He even beat the hell out of him once when Joseph confronted them that he wanted to have a child with Elizabeth. Believing that their children will be the future of the second coming of Jesus.

"It was hell for both of us. But it's where we met and where we both saved each other." Micheal said

"Saved each other?" Dean asked "From what?"

"You don't want to know." Micheal stated, mostly looking at John.

The waitress came back moments later with their food order.

"Anything else I could get y'all." She asked

"That would be all. Thank you." Sam said

She was going to flirt more with Dean but John send her off. Once she was gone she he gesture for Micheal to continued on. Micheal looked over at Racheal and she just nodded.

"The leader of the place, Joseph, tried to rape and impregent Racheal. But before he could I used my powers to stop him and for that they brand me as a satan worshipper Their punishment for me has been to torcher and beat me to death." Micheal said "That's when Racheal saved me and we broke out of there."

The two looked at John and the boys and saw the shock look on their face. Their eyes were widened and filled with hate and their hands and jaw clenched. They could tell that they were trying to hold in their anger and not cause a scene.

Well almost.

John slammed his fist on the table before getting up and stalked out of the diner. Dean and Sam went after to make sure he wouldn't do anything stupid.

"So what was the point of this again?" She asked as ate one her fries.

"And here I thought we were gonna make a scene." Micheal said before taking a sip of his drink.

At the lot John was pacing back and forth by his truck. He really needed to shoot something. Kill something to let out his anger.

"I should have killed that fucking bastard a long time ago." He muttered

"You know who the fucker is?" Dean asked

"Yeah, I nearly beat him death we he tried to do the same thing with her mother." John glared

"And you let him lived." Dean glared

"Trust me, he would have been burned alive back then but the cops came and he got away." John growled "When we hunt down this demon, he's next."

Dean and Sam didn't argue about that. No one harms their family and gets away with it.

About five or ten minutes later they seemed to have cooled down and went back inside.

"Racheal, I know you hate dad for what happened to you in the past. But dad is not the one that killed your mother. This demon did. If we want to take this thing down we have to work together." Sam said

"Do you have a lead on where the demon is?" Micheal asked

"Something like that." John said

After lunch John took them to his home base where he had all the news clippings, notes, pictures, and flags on the walls. Everything was tacked and stringed together.

"So this is it. This is everything I know. Look, both of us have been searching for this demon for a long time right. Not a trace, just...nothing. Even after your mothers' death. Until about a year ago. For the first time I picked up a trail." John said

"And that's when you took off." Dean stated

"Yeah. That's right. The demon must have come out of hiding, or hibernation." John said

"Okay, so what's this trail you found?" Racheal asked

"It starts in Arizona, then in New Jersey, California. Houses burned down to the ground. It's going after families, just like it went after us." John said, looking at Sam and Dean.

"Families with infants?" Sam asked

"Yeah. The nights of the kid's six-months birthday." John stated

"I was only six months old that night, right?" Sam asked

"Exactly six months." John said

"Then what about me? I was eight when it killed my mom." Racheal asked

"I'm still not 100% sure about that." John said "Your mothers' death is the only thing that didn't make sense."

Micheal placed his hands on her shoulder to calm her down once he saw how tense she was.

"So basically, this demon is going after these kids for some reason. The same way it came for me and Racheal? So mom's death...Jessica...Elizabeth. It's all because of us?" Sam asked

If he wasn't standing on the other side of the table Micheal would have slapped him in the head. Putting the blame on them wasn't something that they need to hear right now.

"We don't know that Sam." Dean said quickly

"Oh really? Cause I'd say we're pretty damn sure Dean!" Sam yelled

"For the last time, what happened to them was not your fault!" Dean yelled back

"Right. It's not my fault but it's my problem." Sam glared

"No it's not your problem, it's our problem." Dean said

"Who do they remind you of." Micheal whispered as they watched them.

Racheal giggled as she knew he was thinking of their friends Vence and Missy.

"Okay. That's enough. Stop getting everyone worked up." John said as he stood up came between the boys.

"So why is it doing it? What does it want?" Micheal asked

"I don't know." John sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Look I wish I had more answers, I do. I've always been one step behind it. I've never gotten there in time to save…" John voice wavered a little before looking at them.

"All right so how do we find it...before it hits again?" Dean asked

"There are signs. It took me a while to see the patterns but it's there in the days before these fires signs crop up in an area. Cattle deaths, temperature fluctuations, electrical storms. And then I went back and checked...and…" John said

"These things happened in Lawrence?" Dean asked

John nodded and looked at Racheal.

"And in L.A. A week before both your mothers died. And in Palo Alto...before Jessica. And these signs, they're starting again." He said

"Where." Sam asked

"Salvation, Iowa." John said "That's where it's heading."

.

.

.

"Salvation, Iowa. That's where John believe it's heading next." Racheal said as she was talking to her grandfather on the phone.

Right now they were on the road following after John's and the boy's cars. After the whole talk they decided to work with them but they still held on to the Colt.

"Alright, I'll text you when we get there. Okay. Bye." She said before hanging up.

"What does your grandpa think about this?" Micheal asked as he drove.

"Well, first, grandpa wants me to tell John that when he sees him he's gonna kill him." She smirked

Micheal chuckled.

"And he believes John's on the right trail as he noticed the pattern as well." She said "But since we are on it's trail he believes the demon would do everything in its power to stall us. So we should be on our guard."

"How many bullets are in the Colt?" He asked

"About four or five." She said as she checked the revolver. "We have to be careful."

Out of nowhere John pulled the truck off the road so the two cars followed him.

"Dammit!" John yelled when he got out of the truck and slammed his door shut.

"What is it?" Dean asked when he got out of the car.

"Son of a bitch!" John yelled again

"Dad, what is it?" Sam asked

"I just got a call from Caleb." John said

"Is he okay?" Dean asked

"He's fine...Jim Murphy is dead." John said

"Pastor Jim?" How?" Dean asked

"His throat was slashed. He bled out. Caleb said they found traces of sulfur at Jim's place." John explained

"A demon?" Sam asked

"The same Demon maybe?" Racheal asked

"I don't know. Could be he just got careless, he slipped up. Maybe the demon knows we're getting close." John said

"What do we do?" Dean asked

"Now we act like every second counts. There's two hospitals and a health center in this county. We split up, cover more ground. I want records. I want a list of every infant that's going to be six months old in the next week." John ordered

"Dad that could be dozens of kids. How do we know which ones the right one?" Sam asked

"We check em all that's how. You got any better ideas?" John asked

Racheal noticed that Sam was getting frustrated over this.

"No sir." Sam muttered

John headed back to his truck and was about to open the door but stopped. He leaned his head down, not saying or doing anything.

"Dad?" Dean asked

"Yeah. It's Jim. You know, I can't…" John said before shaking his head. "This ends now. I'm ending it. I don't care what it takes."

He opened the door and hopped in his truck. Dean and Sam went back inside the impala while Racheal and Micheal sat back in the Mustang.

"Looks like your Grandpa was right." Micheal said as they drove after the others.

"And it pushing John to his breaking point." She said


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own…**

After a few miles they arrived at the town everyone chose a different hospital to check them out. There were a lot of names to cover but they were able to get a few names. Hours had passed and they all got a call from Sam saying that he knew who's the next baby. They all met at the motel room and Same explained how he knew.

"A vision?" John said in doubt

"Yes." Sam said "I saw the demon burning a woman on the ceiling."

"Alright, and you think it's gonna happen to this woman you met because?" John asked

"Because these things happen exactly the way I see them." Sam explained

"It started out as nightmares, and then he started having them while he was awake." Dean said

"It's like...I don't know. It's like the closer I get to anything the demon, the stronger the vision gets." Sam replied

Micheal looked over at Racheal when he heard this. He had sensed that there was something different about Sam when he first met him. But he knew that Sam wasn't like Racheal but a little close to him.

"All right, when were you gonna tell me about this?" John asked Dean

"We didn't know what it meant." Dean said

"Alright. Something like this starts happening to your brother, you pick up the phone, and you call me." John ordered

This stunned Dean a little and finally made him talk back to John.

"Call you? Are you kidding me? Dad, I called you from Lawrencen, All right? Sam called you when I was dying. Getting you on the phone...I got a better chance of winning the Lottery." Dean replied

John looked away in guilt knowing that his son was right.

"You're right. Although I'm not really crazy about this new tone of yours. You're right." John said

"Trust me, you'll be getting a lot of that from me if we continued on working together." Racheal commented "But I see this a blessing. Thanks to his vision we know the demon is coming tonight and where it's going."

"She's right, and this family is gonna go through the same hell we all went through." Sam said

"No, they're not." John said "No one is...ever again."

It looked like they had a plan until something unexpected happened. A demon that the boys knew as Meg called Sam and knew that John was with them. She also knew that Racheal and Micheal were with them as well. The demon had another friend of his "Caleb", who she killed, saying that if he doesn't give them the Colt she was gonna kill everyone he ever had contact with. He agreed but he never planned on giving her the real Colt. His plan was to get an antique gun that's close to the Colt. Then he was gonna take it to Lincoln to meet Meg but leave the real Colt with them so that they'll deal with the real demon.

"You want us to stay here and kill the demon ourselves." Sam said

"No, Sam. I want to stop losing people we love. I want you to go to school. I want Dean to have a home. I want to get to know my own daughter and give her a home." John said in sadness. "I want Mary and Elizabeth to be alive. I just...I just want this to be over."

Everyone understood what he wanted but didn't like the idea.

So they went with his plan. They were able to save the family from the demon but it ended up the demon getting away. It nearly drove Sam insane but Dean was able to calm him down. Then Dean tried calling John since they haven't heard back from them. Meg ended up answering John's phone.

"They got Dad." Dean said with fear in his voice.

"Meg?" Sam asked

Dean nodded.

"What'd she say?" Racheal asked

"I just told you guys. Okay. Okay." Dean said as he grabbed the gun and placed it behind his back before starting packing.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam asked

"We got to go." Dean said

"What, why?" Micheal asked

"Because the Demon knows we're in Salvation. Alright, it knows we've got the colt." Dean said "It's got dad. It's probably coming for us next."

"Good, let it come." Racheal said

"She's right we've still got three bullets left." Sam said

"Listen, you three, we're not ready." Dean said "We don't know how many of them are out there. Now, we're no good to anybody dead."

"Then you guys could go and we'll stay behind, we handle them." Micheal scoffed

"Why? Just because you're a warlock you think you have the power to destroy them." Dean glared

"I'm more powerful than you think. Racheal and I both are." Micheal glared

"I don't care, none of you are thinking straight. We need to go now." Dean stated

Micheal just glared at Dean as he and Sam started packing up. He only took orders from Helsing and didn't like taking them from outsiders. Feeling his anger Racheal took his hand and tried to calm him down. Knowing very well that his powers get out of control when he loses his temper.

"Why are we listening to him? We don't need them." He whispered

"If the demons do sense you just here we know they won't come. If it's after them along the colt then we have to stay with them for now." She whispered

He didn't like the idea but understood what she was saying. Demons always tend to stay away from him since he decided to stay good. They got in the car with Midnight and they followed the brothers to a junkyard in South Dakota. That is where they met Bobby Singer, an old of Johns. He armed them with a few things while Sam and Michael were reading books that he had on Bobby's desk.

"Here you go." He said handing the boys a flask.

"What is this...holy water?" Dean asked

"That one is. This is whiskey." Bobby said and drank it.

"Bobby, thanks. Thanks for everything." Dean said "To tell you the truth I wasn't sure if we should come."

"Nonsense. Your daddy needs help." Bobby shrugged

"Yeah, the last time we saw you, you did threaten to blast him full of buckshot." Dean replied "You cocked the shotgun and everything."

"Yeah, well what can I say? John just has that effect on people." Bobby sighed

"Explain a lot. Even my grandpa wants him dead." Rachael smirked

Dean just nodded in agreement.

"None of that matters now." Bobby said "All that matters is that you get him back."

"Bobby, this book. I've never seen anything like it." Sam chuckled

"Key of Solomon? It's the real deal, all right." Bobby replied

"And these protective circles...they really work?" Sam asked

"Yeah they do. Helsing has the same books. Get a demon in one of those, they become trapped, powerless." Michael explained

"Exactly." Bobby nodded "I'll tell you something else, too. This is some serious crap you kids stepped in."

"Oh, yeah? How's that?" Sam asked

"Normal year, I hear, say, three demonic possessions, maybe four, tops." Bobby said "This year, I heard of 27, so far. You get what I'm saying? More and more demons are walking among us...a lot more."

"Do you know why?" Sam asked

"No, but I know it's something big. The storm's coming and you kids, your daddy...you are smack in the middle of it."

Suddenly Midnight started to growl as she looked at the door and Bobby's guard dog started barking. The dog barked a few times before the dog whimpered into silence. Then the door was kicked open by a short hair blonde chick.

"No more crap, okay?" The woman glared

"I'm guessing that this is Meg?" Rachael said

She saw fear in her when she noticed Michael in the room but it was too late to back away. Dean went to attack her with the holy water but knocked him out.

"I want the colt, Sam. The real colt." Meg said "Right now."

She walked towards them and Sam quickly placed Rachael and Bobby behind him. Now Rachael would have enjoyed taking this bitch down but Michael told her that there was a devil's trap in the den. So that's where everyone was leading her to.

"We don't have it on us." Sam said "We buried it."

"Didn't I say "No more crap?" I swear...after everything I heard about you Winchesters. I've got to tell you, I'm a little underwhelmed." Meg glared "First Jonny tries to pawn off a fake gun, and then he leaves the real gun with you two chuckleheads. Lackluster, men. I mean, did you really think I wouldn't find you?"

"Actually, we were counting on it." Dean said once he finally got up.

"Look up, sweetheart." Rachael smirked

She looked up and she glared hatefully at Dean.

"Gotcha." He smirked

Michael and Dean grabbed her and tied her down to the chair.

'You're a traitor to your father cause.' She said in Michael's mind. 'All for a fucking slut.'

Micheal looked at her with a glare and tightened her ropes harder than before.

'Guess I am like my father then. Call her that again, and you won't have to worry about hell, cause I'll destroy your soul.' He said in his thoughts.

When he was done he walked out of the room and sat down at the staircase. Rachael sat down next to him and leaned her head against his shoulder. They were both wondering the same thing. Demons were known to sell out their own kind, depending how weak they are.

"She's not talking even though she knows who you are." She whispered

"I saw inside her mind. The demon doesn't want her to say anything." He muttered "He is stronger than her but I see that she's loyal to him."

They heard Dean interrogating the demon but like always Meg just mocked him. This ended up with Dean hitting her in the face. Seeing that this was getting serious, Bobby called him to the side so he could talk to him.

"Dean, you've got to be careful with her . Don't hurt her." Bobby said

"Why?" Dean asked

"Because she really is a girl. That's why." Bobby said

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked

Rachael got up and walked over to them.

"She's possessed, you two." Racheal said "She is possessed by a demon. Can't you guys tell?"

Dean looked over at Meg as he couldn't believe it.

"You two are trying to tell me there's an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there?" Dean asked

Rachael and Bobby nodded.

"That's actually good news." Dean smiled

They grabbed John's journal and started an exorcism. It started to work as she was feeling the pull forcing her out. She tried to bitch her way out but it wasn't working. When the exorcism got stronger she started talking.

"He will be." She muttered

"What?" Dean asked

"He's not dead, but he will be after what we do to him." She glared

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" He asked

"She is. I can see it in her mind. And I know where you're hiding him." Michael said as he walked in. "Jefferson City, Missouri."

"Then we don't need her. Finish it Sam." Dean said

But Sam didn't. He believed that they could still use her to find the demon. Dean didn't want to hear it as he wanted to save the girl that the demon was possessing. Bobby informed him they're gonna kill her because of what happened to her in the past. From what Dean had told them she had fallen from a building so that meant that her body was broken. The demon was the very thing that was keeping her alive. Dean didn't care as he believed death was better than being possessed. With one more order Sam did what he was told and finished the exorcism. The girl was free but she was slowly dying. Rachael wanted to do Vitalum Vitalis on her Michael stopped as it was dangerous. The reapers already hate the witches for bringing back the dead a lot. They didn't need to make more enemies.

After they call the police for the body they followed Michael to the place where they were hiding John. When they got there Dean and Sam started arguing again about whether or not they should take the colt. Rachael had to agree with Sam about leaving it as they didn't know how many demons there were and they only had three bullets. With Michael's powers, he does have his limits. So after a few more arguments and a couple of slaps to the head by Rachael Dean agreed and placed it in the trunk.

When they found the building they saw that it was an apartment building that was full of family. A perfect place for demons to hide in any human body. So they had to hatch a plan. Sam went inside to pull the fire alarm before heading out and they all waited for the firetrucks to arrive. When they did they all got fire suits on and headed inside. Midnight couldn't go with them so they had to rely on the gear that Dean brought. When they found the right room they banged on the door and acted like the fire department. It took a few seconds for the door to open and the brothers dealt with the guard demons while Racheal and Michael checked for John. They found him tied up to a four post bed. He was alive but the two weren't sure if he was possessed. Racheal took out a flask of holy water and started dripping on it. She was about to do some exorcism to double check but John started waking up.

"Ugh. Ah...why are you splashing water on me?" He asked

"Need to make sure." She said

She was still gonna do the exorcism till Dean and Sam came in and started untying him.

"Dad, are you okay?" Dean asked

"They've been drugging me." John said "Where's the colt?"

"Don't worry, dad, it's safe." Sam assured him.

"Good, kids. Good, kids." John weakly smiled

When they were able to get him up they tried to get out but more demons appeared, so they went out the back way. The couple were able to get them away with the salt and the family climbed down the fire escape. They got to the ground and were about to head back to the car but another demon came and attacked Sam. Dean and Michael tried to stop the demon but he was very powerful and knocked them away. Before Racheal could help Dean took out the Colt and shot the demon. Dean went to help out Sam while Racheal and Michael got John and they all headed to the car. They drove all night and were able to find a cabin in the woods. While it was still drugged up they started sealing the doors and windows with salt. Racheal didn't keep her eyes off John's body. When they returned Midnight was tense and she growled at John. Both Racheal and Michael knew that something was wrong. When he finally woke up they noticed the shift outside. He believed that it was the demon that told Dean to give him the Colt. Before he could Dean noticed that something wasn't right about him. The way that he was calm when he heard that Dean used a bullet of the Colt that wasn't him. He knew their real dad would be furious and yell at him for using it. Trying to convince himself John offered for Dean to shoot him with the gun. Dean, of course, couldn't and this made John smirk.

"I thought so."

John looked up and his eyes turned yellow. The next thing they knew they were all pinned to the wall. Midnight tried to attack him but yellow eyes tossed out of the cabin. Michael tackled him down but the demon hit him so hard that he was knocked out. Then yellow eyes picked up the Colt that Dean dropped as he was pinned to the wall.

"What a pain in the ass this thing's been." Yellow eyes said

"It's you, isn't it?" Sam glared, "We've been looking for you for a long time."

"Well, you found me." Yellow eyes smirked

"I knew I should have done that exorcism." Racheal growled

"That's right, holy water won't work on me, sweetie." Yellow eyes taunted

Sam tried to move but Yellow eyes kept him pinned.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Sam growled

"Oh, that would be a near trick. In fact, here." Yellow eyes mocked and placed the gun on the table. "Make the gun float to you there, psychic boy."

Sam had tired but he couldn't. It wasn't hard for Racheal too but the Demon grabbed it before she could.

"Like I'm letting you have this thing. But like how I had to knock out your boyfriend you're too powerful for your own good. Should have knocked you out too." He smirked "Well, this is fun. I could've killed you boys a hundred times today, but this...this is worth the wait. Your dad...he's in here with me, trapped inside his own meat suit. He says "Hi," by the way. He's gonna tear you apart. He's gonna taste the iron in your blood."

"Let him go, or I swear to god…" Dean glared

"What? What are you and God gonna do? You see, as far as I'm concerned, this is justice." Yellow eyes said and walked closer to Dean. "You know that little exorcism of yours? That was my daughter."

"Who, Meg?" Dean asked

"The one in the alley? That was my boy. You understand?" Yellow eyes said

"You gotta be kidding me." Dean scoffed

"What? You're the only one that can have a family?" Yellow eyes said "You destroyed my children. How would you feel if I killed your family?"

The three siblings glared at him.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot. I did, to you and your little sister." Yellow eye mocked "Still, two wrongs don't make a right."

"You son of a bitch." Dean glared

"I want to know why. Why did you do it?" Sam asked

"You mean why did I kill both yours and Racheals' mommies and pretty, little Jess?" Yellow eyes asked and looked back at Dean. "You know, I never told you this, but Sam was gonna ask her to marry him. Been shopping for rings and everything." Then he walked over to Saml. "You want to know why? Because they got in the way."

"In the way of what?" Sam asked

"My plans for you." Yellow eyes said "You...and all the children like you." Then he looked over at Racheal. "And the same for you. You and the other girls are part of another plan but from the looks of it…" He gestured towards Michael and winked. "... it won't be any contest."

"Listen, you mind just getting this over with, huh?" Dean joked "Cause I really can't stand the monologuing."

"Funny, but that's all part of your m.o, isn't it? Mask all that nasty pain, mask the truth." Yellow eyes said, walking back to him.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" Dean asked

"You know, you fight, and you fight for this family, but the truth is they don't need you. Not like you need them. Sure, Sam is clearly John's favorite son but...even though he wanted to save her from this life, Racheal truly is his favorite of you three. Even when they all fight, it's more concerning than he's ever shown you." Yellow eyes taunted and looked at Racheal. "Did you know that he came on the day you were born. Even weep when he held you in his arms."

"Well...I bet you're real proud of your own kids, too, huh?" Dean teased "Oh, wait, I forgot. I wasted 'em."

"Dean, shut up." Racheal hissed

His words angered the demon and so he used his powers to tear Dean's stomach inside. Sam and Racheal did everything in their powers to break out of the hold but couldn't. That was until John was able to break out and took control a little. Sam grabbed the gun and shot John in the leg. Michael finally woke up with a groan but pulled himself up when he saw Racheal trying to heal John.

"What happened?" Michael asked

"The demon tore his inside, I'm doing his best to heal his organs but it's the blood loss that I'm worried about." She whispered

John had woken up and begged Sam to shoot him as the Demon was still alive. Sam couldn't and that's when Demon shot out of him and vanished. Once it was gone Sam, Racheal and Michael placed John and in the impala. Michael was able to find Midnight, and she was okay, her legs and stomach were a bit damaged but she heals fast. He placed her in the Mustang and they followed Sam as he took Dean and John to the hospital. They were driving the highway so fast that Sam didn't notice the semi truck heading his way. Seconds later, the semi truck crashed into the impala. If Micheal didn't teleport them on the other side they would have crashed too. The two got out of the car and hurried to make sure they were okay. Another demon took the impala door off but took off when he saw Micheal and Sam pointed the colt at him.


End file.
